new_junior_thematic_anthologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Whack
I am Edmond. Right, everybody in the same grade in my primary school know me, probably because of my hot "whack" (quack, meaning a duck sound) sound and my achievements in extracurricular activities, like Putonghua Recitation, Piano, Super Rare results in studying and a whole pile of certificates, despite that there are only 37 in the whole grade and knowing each other is a piece of cake. Anyways, I always count myself as an important member in our primary school. As in my memorization, there are 7 boys in our class, including me, and 10 girls, totally 17 classmates in our class. All of them are taller than me. In other words, I am the shortest among all of them, probably because of my age. I am only 9 years old in primary 6, when I should be 10 or 11. The reason is that I hate kindergarten and didn't take part in K3. By the way, I still need to say thanks to my parents to let me go to primary early for one year for some reason I don't really know. Maybe is that I won't be able to be my same grade friends together if I wasn't early? Or maybe I have a proud feeling to be younger than others but still have a good grade? Who knows. In Grade 1, 2, 3, I have no feelings about the term "school", in the time, it is the place for studying things. I do like to do something like copying the dictionary's words to improve my handwriting and to make use of time, which is something students wouldn't do. I am very fond of time and I always think of ways to not wasting time. Of course, I didn't start to play piano that time, and all I have to do is playing, doing homework, improving my handwriting etc., and other things that I need to do in daily life, like brushing teeth. I love my teachers and classmates. However, I always forgot to bring paper, which I used to write stories, drawing and so on. To get a paper, I always stand outside the staff room and wait for teachers like Mr. Craig, to give a piece of paper. Note that I said wait, rendering that I didn't go inside the staff room, waiting outside, doing nothing, stupidly. Sometimes a few teachers came nearby me and asked me if I got punished. My answer is no. Of course, their reaction is like strange and walk inside the staff rooms with curiosity. Luckily, teachers are kind. Sometimes, a teacher notices me within ten minutes and gives me a paper. I was very happy about that. Starting from Grade 4, I begin to learn piano. I know it is a glory to be good in piano and learning so fast, but there were a lot of classmates that started to learn a long time ago and had a high grade. I felt good anyway. Also because of my age and my height, a lot of students would choose to bully me. I always report the cases to the teachers and parents, and in the end, the bullies are punished and my "power" is slightly weakened. In Grade 5, most students started to be hardworking. We had our first exam that is related to our entering of Secondary school. I started to realize that I will be leaving the school soon and started to a bit upset and regret for what I have done. In Grade 6, this feeling is intensified. I began to cry sometimes and felt regret for some cases that some classmates are just having fun.